Reality Or a Dream
by hikki001
Summary: Hachiman realizes that it was all just a dream. All those times in the Service Club. Just a dream... One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Oregairu**

Hachiman woke up from his slumber with a start. He found himself sitting on a chair beside the window in the Service Club room. He realized that it was the chair that Yukinashita always sits on. However the room was empty and neither Yukinashita nor Yuigahama was there in it. He spent a few moments trying to figure out why exactly he was here when suddenly the club door opened and an irate Hiratsuka Sensei stepped in. She gasped for a moment when she saw Hachiman and frowned.

"So this is where you were!" she exclaimed angrily. "We've been searching for you all over! We even called your mother to ask if you had gone home but you weren't there either."

 _Three hours ago?_ thought Hachiman. _I was here that long? What the hell was I doing? Come to think of it, our usual Service Club meeting had to happen an hour ago. Did Yuigahama and Yukinashita just let me doze off over here? That would be pretty strange._

Hachiman glanced at the irate Hiratsuka Sensei and said, "But our Service Club meeting was supposed to happen an hour ago. Did Yuigahama-san and Yukinashita-san not come here Sensei?"

Hiratsuka Sensei looked befuddled at what Hachiman had just said but quickly regained her compsure and gave him a stern look again. "What Service Club? Don't try to divert the topic here by talking about imaginary clubs and imaginary people. Those tricks won't work with me. I'm quite upset with this whole fiasco you've put us through Hikigaya-kun. I must say that I wasn't really expecting this from you. As punishment I'm giving you extra homework for an entire week. There will be further consequences if you do not submit them on time."

Hachiman stared at Hiratsuka Sensei for a moment and wondered whether he had heard her correctly. Not only was she denying the existence of the Service Club that she forced him to get into but also referring to Yuigahama and Yukinashita as non-existent people. It couldn't be. He assumed that Hiratsuka Sensei was just speaking like this because she was very angry with him at the moment but he wasn't entirely sure of that either. He felt something was a little different about her now.

Hachiman followed Hiratsuka Sensei back to class. No one seemed to notice that he came back or even cared for that matter. He scanned the class but couldn't find the person he was searching for. Yuigahama was missing. For some reason that made him feel very uneasy and he had no choice left but to ask someone who wouldn't lie about her. At break time he strolled up to Yumiko who was surrounded by a bunch of girls as usual. They didn't even realize his presence until he cleared his throat.

"Yumiko-san I need to ask you something", said Hachiman in a determined way sounding as if he was on an important mission.

Yumiko raised an eyebrow at him while the other girls fell silent all of a sudden.

Before anyone could say anything else Hachiman asked her, "Where is Yuigahama-san? Did she not come in today?"

Yumiko stared at him for a moment and then gave him a disgusted look. "Who the hell are you talking about? There's nothing more irritating than loners coming to me and talking about their imaginary girlfriends! Go away!"

Hachiman turned around ubruptly and began walking away. He had heard enough.

The girls surrounding Yumiko began whispering to each other,"Huh? Who is Yuigahama-san? Sounds like some anime girl. How creepy."

Hachiman then realized it all that moment. A normal guy might have still been confused at this point but Hachiman was too intelligent and perceptive to still be in the dark. All of it had just been a dream. The Service Club, Yuigahama-san and Yukinashita-san. The memories were quite strong and surreal but all just a figment of his imagination. It was quite clear to him now.

Hachiman walked out of the class and began strolling around in the empty corridor. Although he knew for sure now that Yuigahama wasn't a real person he wasn't entirely sure if Yukinashita wasn't real or not yet. After all, not all of the people in his dream had been imaginary right? Yumiko and Hiratsuka Sensei were real people after all. A thought made Hachiman stop in his tracks suddenly and clutch his chest.

 _Komachi._

Just thinking about that name made him feel a strong pang of sorrow in his heart. What if she had been imaginary too? No, it wasn't possible. But Hachiman wasn't entirely sure what to believe anymore. He tried to make himself calm down and returned to class and hoping that the rest of the day would go by quickly so that he could get home and fnd out once and for all. But the rest of the day dragged on painfully and slowly. Finally after Hiratsuka Sensei had given him his extra homework for the day and a stern warning along with it, he found himself making his way back home. He was sure that he had a sibling. He certainly wasn't an only child as far as he could remember. But after today his memory was one of the things that he was beginning to trust the least.

He got home and rang the doorbell fearing the worst. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and closed his eyes painfully for a moment as the door began to open.

"Hey Hachi", said a voice sounding very similar to Komachi's. "Come on in. I've just made some juice."

Hachiman opened his eyes as he realized that it was his mother. He rushed inside and began frantically searching everywhere leaving his mother rather confused. After searching everywhere in the house and finding no sign of Komachi he finally gave up and went to his room sadly. He plopped himself face down on his bed. He didn't really feel like asking his mother where Komachi was. He didn't want to hear her ask him who that was or stare at him weirdly. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear that.

 _It's better to just leave it aside_ thought Hachiman. _If I don't think too much about her then it won't be as painful for me. This is perhaps the best thing to do._

Hachiman stayed in the same position on his bed for quite some time, not feeling like getting up. Suddenly he heard footsteps outside his room. It was probably his mother.

"Onii-chan!" said a voice. "What are you doing over there?"

Hachiman sprang up as he recognised the voice. He turned around and saw Komachi. Out of a sudden moment of euphoria he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"W-Where were you Komachi!", he said almost tearing up. "Don't leave your Onii-chan just like that. That brings down a lot of Komachi points you know!"

"What the hell Onii-chan. I was just at my friend's house!"

Hachiman sighed in relief and let go of his sister. "Oh man it's so late now", he said. "I wonder if I'll be able to finish Hiratsuka-sensei's extra homework."

* * *

Hachiman was sitting in class the next day on Friday and feeling pretty irritated. He was revealed that Komachi had been real indeed but still quite pissed off with himself at the same time. He, the master of pragmatism and reality and proclaimer of the truth that youth is an evil lie had gotten himself into a romcom trap while he was daydreaming.

 _That must be it_ , thought Hachiman. _Since the evil of this universe cannot tempt me into falling for a romcom trap while I'm awake, they did it while I was asleep. That must be it._

Hachiman thought about his dream again. It had been quite vivid and felt like it had certainly lasted more than three hours. Moreover, he could remember each of the details very clearly. Even the way Yukinashita said 'meow' whenever she saw a cat. Hachiman stopped himself and shook his head.

 _It would be better if I didn't go into that again,_ he thought. _After all it was just a dream. As real as a movie or an anime. People watch movies and animes to forget their miserable lives for a while and pretend that they're actually part of the anime or movie world. They think that they relate to the characters and the scenes all because they're tired of the stuff going on in their own life. But at the end it's all just a lie. I stopped watching all of them a long time ago because they are just fake. Even dreams are like that too. There's no difference. I should forget about them entirely. However... I should perhaps analyse my dream a little more as it could give me some insights into my subconscious mind since that seems to have been the one that caused all that trouble yesterday._

Suddenly, Hachiman got a brilliant idea.

 _What if I actually wrote my dream down_ he thought. _Come to think of it, my dream is exactly the sort of romcom that all the lonely otakus out there would go crazy over. It's the sort of the thing that never happens in reality. There's no way a loner like me could ever end up with girls like Yuigahama or Yukinashita. That's precisely why it was a dream. Yes I'll write a light novel out of it. I think I'll call it 'My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected ' or 'Oregairu' for short. Yes that sounds like a catchy title._

Since tomorrow was Saturday, Hachiman decided he could spend the whole weekend writing the light novel.

* * *

Hachiman woke up suddenly and found himself lying down on the couch. The clock showed the day to be Saturday and the time was 5:00pm.

What the hell am I doing? he thought. I have to write my light novel now not doze off!

Hachiman jumped off the couch and began to run to his room.

"Onii-chan!" said Komachi. "Where are you going all of a sudden? I - "

"Not now Komachi!" replied Hachiman. "Sorry, but you can't disturb me for this whole weekend."

Hachiman went to room and locked the door. He grabbed an empty notebook from one of his drawers and began to write. He just had to write everything. Before he forgot. He spent hours penning down his whole dream of Oregairu, describing in great detail everything that had happened. But something was odd. Although Hachiman could remember all of the events from his dream about Yuigahama, Yukinashita and the Service Club very clearly he could not exactly recall much of what happened for the past two days except for the fact he wanted to write a light novel about his dream. It bugged him a little but he tried his best to brush those thoughts aside.

The day passed by quickly and so did Sunday. On Sunday night Hachiman realized he was finished with the whole story and was sure that he had written down everything he had dreamed about. Since he was feeling really drowsy now he decided it was finally time to give it a rest and sleep since he had been writing continuously for around 29 hours. Still there was still one more thing that he wanted to write down. Since the story was all his dream anyway, even if he actually published it nobody could call him out for adding things that he did not actually dream of. He grinned at that thought and quickly wrote a few more pages to end the story in a different way. Then he closed his notebook and plopped himself on his bed and slept instantly.

The next day Hachiman finally came out of his room and found Komachi eating her breakfast. She pouted at him and turned her face away.

"Hey I'm sorry", said Hachiman. "I know I didn't score high on Hachiman points this weekend but there's a good reason for that. I promise."

Komachi still ignored him and Hachiman realized he would be late for school so he got out of the house quick. He took his notebook along with him to proofread his writing again when he had the chance to at school. It's not like anybody would give a damn anyway.

Hachiman spent some time proofreading when he could in class. But just like previously, there was still something bugging him about what exactly happened on Friday. Moreover, the class today seemed a lot different to how it was on Friday. Yumiko wasn't trying her best to stay as far away from him as possible as she was after that incident where he asked her about Yuigahama. Even more surprisingly, Hayama was smiling at him when he happened to look his way. Still, Hachiman decided to brush all of that aside and take a stroll in the corridor. As he was passing by the 'Service Club' room he heard faint voices from inside.

 _That's odd,_ he thought. _I didn't know anyone actually used this room._

Hachiman decided to open the door and look at who was there. When he looked in he froze for a moment and the nagging feeling from before was starting to become clear.

"Oh Yahallo Hikki", said Yuigahama in her usual cheerful way. She was sitting next to Yukinashita in their usual places. Yukinashita gave Hachiman a nod of acknowledgement as well.

"So as I was saying Yukino", continued Yuigahama looking back at her again. "Totsuka invited me to play tennis yesterday evening along with the tennis club and boy we got so tired. That's why I couldn't wake up in time for school this morning but luckily I was able to make it in time for our meeting. I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

 _No way!_ thought Hachiman. _Stop screwing with me reality! I didn't write this whole damn light novel for no reason did I! But now I get it. I don't really remember anything of why I wanted to write this novel in the first place because that was all part of a dream. So Yukinashita and Yuigahama really do exist. Crap! I must have dreamt that whole thing on Saturday and woke up in the evening feeling that I had to write this stupid light novel._

Hachiman was starting to feel faint and his notebook slipped from his hands onto the ground and flipped over to make its way to Yukinashita's shoes. It was face open with the last page showing and Yukinashita decided to pick it up.

"Huh what's this?" said Yukinashita curiously and began reading the contents on the last page.

 _Oh shit!_ thought Hachiman when he remembered just what he had written on the last page.

Yukinashita's face changed from her usual composed self to become a little flustered and pink as she read the contents of the last page which went -

 _To him, Yukino was no longer the serious, pompous girl he had met in his high school Service Club a few years ago. She was now everything sweet and good that could ever exist in the world. So he was glad that he had finally gotten the courage to express his feelings towards her since he was sure that he would never meet another woman like her even if he looked in every nook and corner of the world._

 _"Hey Yukino", said Hachiman._

 _"Yes H-Hachiman", replied Yukino._

 _Hachiman grinned happily and realized that it was the first time they had addressed each other by their first names even though they had already started dating._

 _He leaned closer to her and their lips met._

Yukinashita shut the notebook softly and regained her composure in a few moments. She stood up and handed the notebook back to Hachiman. Yuigahama looked back and forth nervously between Yukinashita and Hachiman as she usually did when there was some tension in the room.

"Uhhh", said Hachiman dumbly as Yukinashita stared at him briefly. Then she turned around abruptly and began walking towards the door.

"Wait Yukinashita-san!" said Hachiman snapping back to the moment. "Please don't take what you read seriously. It's all a misunderstanding! I swear I can explain. Actually that was all just a dream you see. A dream. So I decided to write it down and - "

 _What the hell am I saying!,_ thought Hachiman. _I'm just making it sound worse now!_

Yukinashita paused for a moment without turning around and cleared her throat. Hachiman gulped.

"Hikigaya-kun", Yukinashita began in her usual serious manner. "I understand that just like any other normal human male you also have certain personal fantasies of your own. However, I'm sure that even a man as perverse as yourself would have the common sense to keep those fantasies personal. Seems like I was wrong about that. Just for the record, we don't actually appreciate such stuff even here at the Service Club so do make sure you hide it away when you come in here next time."

Hachiman noticed that she said 'next time' in a very dubious manner.

"Hey Yukino", Yuigahama called out running after her. "What happened?"

Both the girls went out leaving Hachiman alone.

 _Shit!_ thought Hachiman looking at his notebook. _Why does my romcom always have to go wrong!_


End file.
